


All The Things We Have Yet To Learn/尚待学习

by OopsWhereDidMyNameGo



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cracky, Discussions of sex, Humor, M/M, Not polyamory, Sex, Two timelines, drunken discussions of kink, happy ever after, jaskier is their teacher, jaskier will show them the kinkway, not their lover, they know zero about sex, vanilla geralt, vanilla witchers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo/pseuds/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo
Summary: 猎魔人通常必须得付更多的钱才能在妓院招到个愿意和他们睡的女人。事实上也就是些简陋服务。这导致狼学派的猎魔人们对世界上存在的各式性爱和性癖一无所知。幸而，Jaskier不仅是个吟游诗人，也是个老师。
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	All The Things We Have Yet To Learn/尚待学习

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The Things We Have Yet To Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/681367) by anarchycox. 



Geralt正和他的兄弟们以及Vesemir坐在一块儿。从他们聚在一起过冬以来已有一月。他第一天就想提起这事儿了，但这事儿有些尴尬。非常尴尬，因为，万一他是唯一一个不知道这些……事情的狼呢。他竟然活了这么久都不怎么搞得清这些……事情，全然一个大蠢蛋！

而他绝望地想知道其他人知不知道这些事情。他原本能进一步了解的，但他和Jaskier决定两人冬天分道扬镳一段时间。他发出呻吟，意识到自己本可以邀请Jaskier一起度过冬天的，那样他就可以继续学习那些……事情了。也许甚至可以尝试一下那些……事情呢。

“呃啊，我真是受够你那蠢蠢的叹气了，你他妈出了什么问题啊Geralt？”Lambert往他头上扔了块骨头，Geralt把它弹走，“你这个冬天格外讨人嫌啊。”

“滚蛋。”Geralt朝Lambert扔了片面包，后者用嘴接住了面包，前者有些惊叹般地咕哝了一声。“我没事，”他补充道，整个桌上的人都大笑嘲弄开来，“我也许是有点儿想Jaskier了。”

“终于意识到你爱他啦？很好。”Vesemir点头。

“你和他有没有开始——”Lambert扭动眉毛，做了个下流的手势。Geralt朝他扔了更多面包。“他是个搞音乐的对吧？搞音乐的手活都绝赞。”

“他确实。而且也许我也有点儿想念和他的性爱了。”Geralt揉了揉自己的脸颊，当着Vesemir的面说性爱这个词让他有些难堪。

“啊？”Lamert暂停了一下，“你是说……口活？”他听上去十分震惊，因为这超少见的，他们通常得付一笔称得上荒淫无度的钱才得到妓女的口活呢。

Geralt内心感到了一丝轻松，Lambert似乎也有些疑惑。他看过去，Eskel也一样茫然。但Vesemir小小点了下头。“长官？您知道吗？”

“肛交。”Vesemir轻松自如地回复。

“是哒。”

“真的？”Eskel的眼睛睁大了，“曾经有个男妓向我提出过，我以为是开玩笑。”

“不，这真的是个事儿，”Geralt说，“很多事情都……是个事儿。”

“你这一点道理都没有嘛。你说要把鸡巴塞进哪里去？”Lambert看着他们，“就真的塞那儿？这还是个快活事？”

“确实是，”Vesemir的嗓音甚至有点儿飘，其他所有人全都投去混杂着恐惧和好奇的眼神。“我曾有个狮鹫学派的朋友。我俩有一次一起猎魔，同行了几个月。我们搞清楚了一些事情。”

“我也想要搞清楚事情，”Lambert大叫；他讨厌有东西他不知道而他的兄弟们知道。好歹Eskel也一样困惑。“一根鸡巴要怎么塞得进屁股里嘛？”

Geralt有点坐立不安，谈论这个简直太奇怪了，他们从来没谈论过性，更别提还是在Vesemir面前了。这隆冬时节，他们最多也就醉醺醺地谈谈曾买过的最漂亮妓女的服务吧。“要用油，还有润滑。”他嘟囔。

“我不懂唉，”Lambert在低吼了，因为他没能理解，他生气。

“我要去再拿点红酒，然后我们再进行这个讨论。”Vesemir宣布。他们三个坐在尴尬的静寂中，直到彼此清空了餐盘，然后一齐坐到火堆前去了。Vesemir回来了，每个人都抓好了自己的酒瓶。所有人安静地、快速地灌下了四分之三的红酒，在有人喝呛前堪堪止住。“你当然不能就那么把自己的几把捣进去啊，会伤到人的。”他开始了。Geralt知道这点，但他和Eskel与Lambert一样突然进入专注状态，因为这是Vesemir在教导他们，对这种教导的专注日久难改。“你需要用些滑的东西，理想的话是大多数妓院都有的油，但着急的话治疗药水甚至唾液都可以凑合。你得先给一根手指涂好润滑，然后大概就是按压进去。得让人慢慢习惯那种侵入。”

“就这么把一根手指塞进那儿去？”Lambert皱眉，“这是不是有点……”

“是有点，但为了好的享受，忍受一点不舒服很值？”Geralt回复，“而且Jaskier强调只在洗过澡全身上下清洁过才做这事儿。永远在路上的话，最多就只有手活磨蹭了。”Geralt很快地喝光了他的那瓶红酒，“真的感觉很棒，”他用耸肩回应兄弟们给他的眼神，“听着，Jaskier说过，最好是有一只手来演示——对我做这些事——而不是仅仅谈论，这会帮助我理解我该怎么对他做。”

“听起来就是他想操你嘛，那恐怕是让你同意的最佳方式了。”Vesemir指出。

“啥啊不，Jaskier不会……哦好吧他绝对会。”Geralt意识到，“但确实感觉很棒，尤其是按到那个点的时候。”Vesemir咕哝着同意。

“那个点？”Lambert和Eskel一同说。

“身体里头那个点，在肚子那边，不是屁股那边——”

“那可是一根手指戳进你的屁眼唉，怎么样都是屁股那边啊。”Lambert尖刻道。

“反正就是，揉按那个点的时候真的感觉很好。真的超好，他没碰我的鸡巴就让我射了，就有那么好，”Geralt低吼回去，紧接着那阵安静真是太尴尬了。“所以，我不是唯一一个不知道这些东西的。”Geralt大大松了一口气，“你们听说过玩刀（knife play）吗？”有一次讨论这档子事时，Jaskier告诉他这是更极端的事情之一。

Lambert皱眉，“当然，我成天玩刀啊。你知道的，我可以一次摆弄五把。很适合用来练习反应力。”Eskel点头，虽然他不摆弄刀，但他会做用指关节转刀的动作。Geralt看向Vesemir，后者只是翻了个白眼。

“刀是用来切割肉食、砍开缚绳的，不是用来打猎的。”他们异口同声。

Geralt夺走Eskel的红酒喝了个干净，“有些人喜欢在做爱的时候用刀。”

“啥？”其他所有人都大叫起来。

“我懂啊！”Geralt一手拿一个酒瓶做着手势，“所以，因为那件事Jaskier开始告诉我这些事情，因为我对其中一件很好奇，而现在我对那些……事情也了解一些了，所有这些都很令人困惑，其中有些相当有趣，另外还有些完全就是错误——”Geralt止住了，想起了Jaskier说的话，“对我个人来说是错误，整体上没有什么不对。唯一的错只会是缺少关心、同意和尊重。”

Eskel显然想再找些红酒来，“我好怕……但你必须得分享一下。”

“我知道的够多了，”Vesemir决定，“我知道的够多，我晓得接下来你们会分享的东西都不怎么有意思，尤其是谈到爹地这个词儿的时候。”

Geralt看着他，“为什么您从来没有告诉过我们这些？”

Vesemir一只手抚上他的脖颈，“我又什么时候有机会谈论除剑术以外的事儿呢？而且如果你们对这些有兴趣的话——我也就知道这点东西而已——我也不能保证这个世界会让你们得偿所愿地体验到。这是在保护你们的安全。”

“我有个安全词呢，”Geralt说，混杂着谦卑和自豪，想要Vesemier也为他骄傲。

“那很好？”Vesemir问，不确定地碰了碰他。Geralt点头，微笑了。Vesemir放在他脖颈上的那只手捏了捏，然后他就准备离开任他们八卦了。“好狼崽。”他夸了一句，回自己房间去了。

“为什么他从来不叫我好狼崽？只那么叫Geralt。”Lambert抱怨，“倒不是说我在乎噢。”

“那就是夸赞玩法（praise kink）！”Geralt很高兴能够分享，“我也有过，我很喜欢Jaskier夸我做得好。”  
“操他的红酒，我要换威士忌了。”

“Jaskier确实说过有些人喜欢操食物，但操红酒还是很少见的。”Geralt说。他皱眉，“我想他说了的。他告诉了我好多，全都混杂在一起变得很令人迷惑，因为通常我俩都脱光了，我只有一半的注意力在他说了啥上面。因为他真的非常美丽，我就总是想要摸摸他闻闻他，再舔舔他。还咬。你知道那种感觉吗，你找到了那个对的人，你可以咬他而且他还喜欢？”

“胡他妈的扯，”Lambert说，“我有一次轻轻啃了一个女孩儿一口，然后不得不付三倍的钱，最后还被扔出门去了。她本来甚至说了要在上面的！”

“他允许我随时随地想咬他就咬。”Geralt说。Lambert张大了嘴，Geralt摇了摇头，等着Eskel回来。“所以，一切始于Jaskier被绑架。”

“又被绑了？这是多少次了？”Eskel问。

“Hmmm，近几年来？八次正式的被绑架，除此之外还有些事件我们一致同意不算上。但这是我们俩意识到彼此之间有感情、真正在一起开始尝试以来，他第一次被绑架。”

“操，你怕是把那些混账们撕碎了吧。”Eskel说。

“我他妈上牙咬，”Geralt怒吼，所有人都理解地点头。如果他们有个爱人（而不仅仅是个娼妓）他们都会占有欲爆棚的。人类粗暴对待他们，他们还对这个群体保护欲满满，所以那个真正爱你的人，你的伴侣？你会为他们出生入死而不后悔。“他们也是体面的盗匪了，以前是士兵，知道自己在干什么。”

他的兄弟们身体前倾，手里握着酒瓶，Geralt深深吸了一口气。“我偷偷潜入那个小营地，安静地割了几个人喉咙，扔了个烟雾炸弹转移注意力，然后真正开始营救。”

四个月前

Geralt通常试图对人类展示同情和怜悯，因为通常他们也只是试图活下去，而在这片大陆上幸存又何其艰难。但这些人，在Geralt清缴一个吸血鬼巢穴的时候抓走了Jaskier。他们明显训练有素、在行于此，他们受雇于想要Geralt屈服的某人。他没有对屠杀他们中的每一个感到丝毫的悔恨。他穿过营地，无情、狠烈、坚定。几分钟就结束了，如果要他诚实道来，他真的不记得其中的任何一件事。他跑到Jaskier身边，浑身是血，愤怒在皮肤下沸腾。

而Jaskier给了他一个蠢乎乎的笑，“你好呀，”他说，“我被绑起来了。”

“也被下药了，”Geralt点头。他清楚，Jaskier倾向于在被绑架时掀起反抗。他看着他，“操，他们把你绑得挺结实（they tied you up well）。”他说，对于Jaskier被捆起来的方式感到挺惊讶。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯确实，”Jaskier同意。

Geralt皱眉，“Jaskier？”他发誓这个男人甚至闻起来情欲勃发，但话说回来，有些让人安分顺从的药确实也会导致那种反应。他能听见一段距离外马儿的声音，尚且很远，但用不了多久就会到这儿了。“我没有时间给你解绑了，也不能就这么割断绳子，他们绑得很彻底，我需要小心处理。”

“他们绑的结真好，真的厉害，比Valdo干得都好呢。”

（Jaskier的死敌，吟游诗人Valdo Marx，在有些粉丝的猜测中他相当可能是Jaskier的前男友啊~）

Geralt并不准备回应，药物可能对Jaskier有些奇特的作用。他无法把吟游诗人扛在肩上，鉴于他正被捆着，于是他举起人来，用打横抱新娘的方式抱着他，在树林里尽可能迅速地移动起来。“你很安全，”他低语，“我知道这样很痛，但你很安全，你只需要为我撑得久一点。拜托，为我乖乖的好吗？”Jaskier发出的呻吟让他感到惊奇，这种呻吟他只有在旅馆里、床铺上、他们的身体互相挤压时可能听到。

他给Jaskier喝了很多水好把药物从他的系统里循环出去。他不断地向Jaskier低语那些承诺，他很好，他知道这些绳索一定让他很疼，但只要再撑一会儿就好。Jaskier闻起来越来越像在疯狂发情，他很困惑但决定暂时忽略。他让两人骑上Roach，心知这样的负重对她来说太多了，但她看了一眼受缚的Jaskier和Geralt身上的血，就自觉承住了两人的重量。他没有骑行很久，就他所知附近有一片露头可以庇护两人，他在那儿找了遮蔽并安顿了下来。那晚他没有冒险生火，但实际上空气温暖，明月高照。他恰可以看清Jaskier，且当即开始担心。后者正在喘息，瞳孔张宽。

“Jaskier你还记得他们给你喂了什么药吗？”Geralt变得十分关切，他试图感知发热的迹象，开始从头到脚检查Jaskier，后者更加剧烈地呻吟了起来。Jaskier闻上去忘乎所以、陶陶欲醉、性欲勃发。“操他们是不是给你注射了春药？”

“没什么药水，只是好久好久没有过，这么棒的绳缚了，”Jaskier看着他，“没有这样被制住过了，”他显然正沉浸在性欲里，挣扎着说话，“超赞的绳结，还是被我的小狼狼魔法猎魔人救下！一切完美。”

“我要解绑你了。”Geralt说。

“但这感觉太好了，”Jaskier埋怨起来。他真真切切在噘嘴了，“如果我的鸡巴也被绑起来就更好了。”

“我不理解。我觉得你自己也不。”Geralt开始缓慢而谨慎地给Jaskier解绑，顺便按揉着每一处被绳索触碰的皮肤肌肉。解最后一段绳子的时候他手滑了一下，手掌按在了Jaskier的鸡巴上，似乎这就足够让后者高潮了。他感觉糟糕极了，就好像在人家被下药的时候占了人家便宜什么的。但这之后Jaskier也冷静多了，那情潮消失了也是好事。

Geralt终于结束了解开绳结，把Jaskier拉到他的膝盖上。“对不起，他们竟然对你做了这些。我把他们杀掉了。超级彻底血溅满天。他们再也不能碰你一下了。你安全了小狐狸。”他一直延续着安慰的话语，因为这似乎让Jaskier很开心，最终带他进入了梦乡。

*

“操，那肯定是什么妖灵药水，”Lambert说，“那些混蛋居然对你的吟游诗人用了那些操蛋的玩意儿。”

Geralt很感谢Lambert准备为Jaskier打一架的跃跃欲试但是。“没有什么药水。”

“我不明白，他显然被喂了什么让他兴奋的东西。”Eskel说。

“木有，他只是喜欢被绑起来的感觉而且很久没有那么做过了这导致他的反应比预想的更激烈然后呢显然我的种种做法让他十分感觉像身处一个‘情景’所以一点没帮到他的忙。”Geralt意识到他们又把酒喝完了，“我去再拿点儿糟糕葡萄汁。”他站了起来摇摇晃晃了一会儿，然后纠正过来，这次向酒窖走去。他随便抓了几瓶酒拿了回来。Eskel正盯着火陷入沉思，Lambert在踱步。“更多！”Geralt说，递出瓶子。

“被绑起来意味着危险、麻烦。那他妈的怎么会让你兴奋？”Lambert咆哮着，“糟糕事不能让你感觉好！”

“不，他解释过了，安全的糟糕事是可以感觉好的，”Geralt回答说。他放下自己的酒瓶，也拿走了Lambert的。“把手给我。”

“为啥？”

“因为我这么请求。”Geralt伸出手掌，等待着。Lambert慢慢地把自己的手放了过去。Geralt把手环在Lambert手腕周围扣紧。他挤压了一下，但没有太用力。“你知道我不会伤害你，我有一瞬间折断你手腕的力量，但你了解我，你信任我不会这么做。你知道你很安全所以你就可以专注于体验这触碰本身，而不是太过关心其中的危险。它在你皮肤上的感觉，那种压力，诸如此类的。你可以专心致志享受愉悦。”

Lambert盯着他们的手，“这就是Aiden当初的意思吗？”

“Aiden是哪位？”Geralt问。

“没哪位，你滚蛋，”Lambert动了一下手，Geralt立刻松开了。“你为什么没有继续抓着？”

“因为你想要被松开，而这种事情里聆听是很重要的。”

“你有那么做吗，把Jaskier绑起来？”Eskel在火堆旁发问。Geralt拿起酒也坐到他身边安顿了下来。“如果他喜欢，你有把他绑起来吗？”

“没，”Geralt噘了一下嘴，“是想的来着，但是他说我要先学习很多东西。”

Lambert一屁股坐到了地上，“继续讲故事，他醒来后发生了什么？”

哈，Jaskier还说他讲故事很糟糕呢。“在见识了那鬼知道什么药物的作用之后，我很担心他。”

四个月前那一天的第二天早晨

Geralt看着Jaskier醒来。他已经在夜里收集了草药，准备好迎接头痛、骨头痛和那鬼知道啥药水的后作用。他只需要知道那药水尝起来什么样子就行。Jaskier伸展扭动着身子，试图追逐睡意，结果又睡了几分钟。可惜那样追赶睡意没多大用，于是Jaskier真正醒来了。他的眼神清明且含着笑意。“他们给了你什么？”Geralt低声问，“你还记得它尝起来什么味道吗？”

“水，”Jaskier回答。

“Hmm，”Geralt搜寻着脑内所有知识，没有药水尝起来就是水。也许是某种魔法药剂。他感受了一下Jaskier的额头、喉咙，但一切正常。“让我看看你的舌头？”Jaskier把舌头伸出来，闻起来也就是清晨的口气，没什么危险的。“我不明白。他们显然做了什么，有让你兴奋起来的作用。”

“嗯呐把我绑起来了，”Jaskier呻吟道，“太难堪了，我的反应简直。”

“我不明白，”Geralt皱眉。

“不亲爱的，”Jaskier看上去急着安慰Geralt，“我一直都想着这不是你的风格。”

Geralt没明白。“我不明白。”

Jaskier坐起来给了他一个轻柔的吻，“我知道，或者这么说吧，我猜到了。你的工作，以及捆绑玩法这一套，合起来一想就知道这不适合你。我得承认，这加速了那个‘你享受什么’对话的到来。我本来打算把那个对话留到我俩操过之后的。”

Geralt眨眼。“我们操过了啊。”他抗议道。他非常清楚地记得，两人握住对方的鸡巴，蹭着对方互相摩擦，直到他们全都被精液覆盖。除此以外还有什么？除非……“你不用给我口活的，我知道那就太……”Geralt试图找个委婉的方式来表达——人们介于尺寸原因并不喜欢给猎魔人口活。为什么Jaskier那么看着他？“干嘛？”他略微吼了一下。他说了Jaskier不用那么做，但他自己总能好奇一下、甚至想象一下吧。这么多年来他只有过六次口活，那么过分的要求极少被同意，而且花费是三倍。

“我超爱吸鸡巴的来着，”Jaskier说，“但如果你不想为我做，没关系的啦我们不需要在这方面平等，反正你的手也感觉很好。我不怎么给人做深喉，才不能影响到我唱歌的能力但是——”

“深喉？”

“周年纪念日限定，”Jaskier坚定地说，“不行哦，这个不允许商议。”

Geralt迅速点头。操他妈的天啊，Jaskier有朝一日也许真会吸他的鸡巴呢。“没关系，当然没关系。你要怎么样都可以。”Geralt发誓道。

“我需要来点早餐，然后我猜我们要进行那个对话了？”

Geralt聆听着树林里的声音。“我想要再离你的绑匪们远一些。也许找个旅馆？”Jaskier很快同意了，他们向外行进。天几乎黑了他们才发现一个村庄、得以租下一个房间。他们吃了饭，Jaskier唱了歌，而Geralt试图表现得不那么无耐心——他们说浴桶已经准备好了。因为也许今晚，Jaskier就会做他提过的事儿呢。Geralt想知道“超爱吸鸡巴”意味着什么。也许一年能有三四次那么多呢。他不得不抑制这些想法因为这家旅馆洗澡的地方在厨房后面，就隔着一层布。他快速而相当彻底地洗了澡，感谢了厨子提供的热水。Jaskier进去洗，花的时间长了一些，Geralt很确信他是在把绑匪留下的所有痕迹都洗掉。

他们上楼去了他们的房间，里头有张大小适中的床，还有一张配有椅子的桌。Geralt坐进一张椅子，看向Jaskier。“你想要我俩进行一个对话？”他不太确定什么对话就是了。他不喜欢Jaskier离他这么遥远的感觉，因为，也许这会是个糟糕的对话呢，而现在实际上是最后一次他触碰Jaskier的机会呢。Geralt起身，走过去把Jaskier举起来，两人最终安顿在了床中间，Jaskier骑在他身上。这就好多了。他把手掌放在Jaskier的大腿上。Geralt皱眉。“为什么你还闻起来有你那个洗澡油的味道？”通常那种味道在他擦干之后就消逝了，但现在它缠绵不去，而且还是从他屁股那里散发出来的。

“几分钟后再担心那个问题吧，”Jaskier说，“我一直觉得这种对话有些令人紧张，所以如果我闲扯无度的话，请容忍我。”

“你总是闲扯无度。”Geralt指出。

“你还总是吼来吼去呢。”Jaskier回击，“就，让我说下去吧。跟你进行这个对话要更尴尬，因为我并不会第二天或一周后就离开你。万一我的某个癖好是最终让你觉得我太麻烦，然后把我丢下呢？我是说，你很显然对捆绑的事儿毫无兴趣，但至少这不会让你离开我吧？”

Geralt惊恐地看着他，“他们给你下药，对你下咒！我永远不会那样背叛你，永远不会强迫你发生反应。那是强暴！”Jaskier脸有些发红，通常那让Geralt沉迷而现在却让他担忧。“我永远不会对你做那种事情的。”

“Geralt，请停一下好吗？我喜欢被绑起来而我很久没有那么做了，这导致我的反应比往常更激烈。我是说我当时全然进入了服从者的角色（went all subby），但这对我来说不是什么大事，我在这方面的角色很灵活，而且我不是沉迷于支配/服从，这个情况下，支配/服从只是次要的，我关注的其实是我们做的事，你知道吗？”

“不，”很多词Geralt都没听懂。

“抱歉，我——”Jaskier皱起眉头，“我们从头开始吧。我做爱的话两方面都行。我假设你通常……在上？基于我以前在妓院的隔壁听到的来看。”

“是的？”Geralt说。他知道这听起来太过像个疑问句。尽管如此，他很确信这答案是正确的，“我通常都在上。有时候付的钱够多妓女会骑你，但那很少见。”

Jaskier大笑了一声。“真有意思。”他又咯咯笑了一会，然后摆动了一下腰胯，Geralt狂乱地分心了一阵。“但今晚我会很乐意骑你的。”Geralt放在Jaskier大腿上的手条件反射般地收紧了；他不是很确定那是什么意思，但Jaskier用了那种低沉的嗓音，通常亲吻和抚摸就随其后。操啊Geralt极度渴望Jaskier的触摸。“话说回来，所以总体上，当你操男人的时候，你倾向于做操干的那个？我没意见。”

“我从来没和男人在一起过，”Geralt咕哝，“不算有过。”男孩们年轻的时候曾在房间里偷偷摸摸交换过手活，但也就这样了。

“好吧这样就解释得清了，”Jaskier点头，“好，我们绝对要以我骑你的鸡巴开始，还好我在洗澡的时候就做了准备。”他吻上Geralt，Geralt回应以快乐的低吼，他爱死Jaskier的舌头在他嘴巴里的感觉了。“但通常性癖是会在伴侣之间互相感染的。我先来？”

“先来？”Geralt老是跟不上这对话的节奏。Jaskier深吸了一口气：“你已经知道我喜欢被绑起来了。不要深喉不要玩刀，不要其他一切会流血见红的，但是我很喜欢被咬。操啊Geralt，我想要一连几天都带着你的咬痕。我爱穿漂亮女装，掌掴也挺不错的，爹地玩法我没有多大兴趣但是也能玩起来。我喜欢言语侮辱，我认真的，Geralt，在床上就没有什么话对我来说算过火。我不是很喜欢食物玩法，胸毛会变得黏糊糊的，但玩精液就没问题。不会介意皮肤上整天带着你的气味的。”

操蛋的发生了什么？Geralt对此毫无头绪，但这一切让他硬得厉害。“还有其他的吗？”他试图让自己听起来很随意，好像他真的明白这是怎么一回事，好像他真的听得懂Jaskier说的每一个词似的。他听明白了Jaskier想闻起来像他的部分，他很喜欢Jaskier想闻起来像他。

“我有那么一点儿喜欢角色扮演，还挺惊人的，我知道。还有夸赞玩法，把我叫做你的……噢，你想叫我什么？”

“Jaskier？”

“爱称啦，就好比我想称呼你为狼？”

“狐狸。你是我的小狐狸。”

“所以如果你命令我做你的乖乖小狐狸，与此同时告诉我你要把我操到走不动路、你要把我弄得狼藉一片，诸如此类的，我他妈绝对会变成一池荡漾春水的。”Jaskier对他笑。

“我喜欢你说那些词的方式。我一个都没听懂，但是它们似乎都很棒？”

“哪个词你没听懂呀？”Jaskier轻松地说，等待着他的回答。

*

“所有的，”Lambert大叫，而Eskel同意地点头，“爹地玩法他妈的是啥噢？Vesemir知道，我们要不要问他？”Lambert停顿下来思考了一下，“别吧，不想听他回答这个。Jaskier怎么说？”

“他不肯解释，”Geralt说。他对此感到有些闷闷不乐。Jaskier说这是为了保护他，说他们需要慢慢地一步一步来。“得等到明年夏天。”

“这也太烦了，我们又不是小孩，你都老得能当他曾祖父了！”Lambert开始踱步，“为什么还有打屁股啊，我不明白！”这显然对他造成相当的困扰。“Eskel，打我屁股！”Lambert本来想倾身趴在桌子上，但他喝了太多的酒，基本上是瘫痪在了那桌上。Eskel也喝了不少，刚好到纵容起前者的程度，于是他慢吞吞走过去，往Lambert屁股上重重扇了几巴掌。

“咋样？”

“呃，感觉就是你在重击我的屁股？”Lambert动了起来，最终坐在了桌子上。“所以，打屁股就只是打屁股？”

“也可以用戒尺、皮带、其他。但是我们都受够了被人折磨的感觉，一致同意如果真要玩的话就用手。不是说我们有玩过啊。我实在不想要在床上用工具。”Geralt说，他的兄弟们理解地点头，这让他放松了下来。

“我真的不懂什么是爹地玩法，”Eskel在皱眉，“这是不是意味着他们喜欢当家长的人？他们想要寻找一个有孩子的人好加入抚养？”

“我也希望我知道啊，”Geralt小小叹了一下气，“我都超过一百岁了，而Jaskier却是一副‘我们需要慢慢来这样你脑子里那些漂来漂去的石头就不会炸裂了’的样子。”Geralt停顿了一下，“嘿，他这是在侮辱我哎。”

“对，是呢，”Lambert轻吼一声，“这是我的工作。你脑子里全是石头！”

“你脑子里全是糊糊！”Geralt吐舌头，“我需要向他炫耀一下。但怎么做到呢？”

“那晚还发生了什么？”Eskel问，“你得到你的口活了吗？我一共享受过三次，超级赞的。”

“Aiden有一次本来准备给我做的，但是我以为他要咬我，我就一下把他踢到房间另一头去了。他第二天就不见了。”

“Aiden是哪位啊？”Geralt又问了一次，他真的非常想知道。

“没哪位，你滚开啦。”

“你说他是‘没哪位’，是不是因为，你把他踢到房间的另一头去了，而你心里其实希望他是你的‘哪位’？”Eskel问。Geralt看着Lambert微微点头。

Geralt冲过去抱住了Lambert，“到夏天，你就出发去找他。有了我教给你的指交的技能，你一定能让他回来的。”

“指交？”

“是哒你可以整个冬天都在自己身上练习，变得很厉害！顺便，看着你的伴侣指交自己真的很……很令人愉悦。”Geralt重重地压在Lambert身上。“我想Jaskier了，”他可能是呜咽了一声，“和他的性爱比任何娼妓都好，他在我身下在我上方都那么紧致那么火辣那么棒，我真的好想了解他列的那个单子！”

“我刚想到了个绝赞的点子。”Eskel说。

“噢太好了，”Eskel总是有好点子。Geralt勒了勒Lambert。“他有好点子了。”

“你把Jaskier告诉你的东西列个单子。你和我很聪明，而Lambert时常灵光一现所以也不算笨。我打赌我们可以自己搞清楚那些都是什么意思，那么到夏天你们重聚的时候他难道还不被你厉害得吓一跳？”

“操，这真是个好点子，”Geralt跑过去抱住Eskel，“让他看看我的脑子里只有一半是石头，还有另一半是他。”

“这真是太他妈浪漫啦。”Lambert说，从桌子上翻倒到了后头去，立刻打起了呼噜。

Eskel认定火堆旁的位子就够好了，而Geralt成功撑了一路回到自己的房间。他想要点隐私。他想着那一晚，开始撸动自己。

四个月前的那个晚上

“我们今晚不会做这些事情，”Geralt最终这么回复Jaskier，“因为我们还有一些其他事情没有做过。可以让我想想，然后我们再谈谈吗？”

“当然，”Jaskier说，吻上了他。亲吻逐渐变成了抚摸，他们慢慢地脱掉了衣服。Geralt好爱Jaskier的胸前毛发摩擦着他的感觉，让他发痒，简直完美。他说过他喜欢被咬，于是Geralt咬上那肩膀与脖颈的交接处，让Jaskier颤抖呻吟，他身上情欲的味道逐渐强烈。Geralt发誓他可以就那么沉醉于那种味道。

“你提过你喜欢吸鸡巴？”Geralt犹犹豫豫地问，“我在想，这意味着一年会有几次对吗？”他好奇自己是不是过于大胆，“今晚可以是其中之一吗？”Jaskier开始大笑，操，这有点羞辱人啊。

“一年几次！人们为什么觉得你没幽默感，我真是不懂。”然后一个吻落在了Geralt的鼻尖上，让他困惑不已。但随即，Jaskier在床上往下滑去，他的嘴到达了那个地方，他的舌头舔舐着Geralt的包皮，那简直是Geralt体会过最赞的事情了。Geralt靠着床头板，身子沉了下去，只是感受着。他祈望着、渴求着，而Jaskier吮吸时他需求和性欲的味道只见增长。这个人真的热爱做这个啊。Geralt试着专注注意力，这样他就可以学到点技巧，有一天也许能用在Jaskier身上。但此时思考全然是不可能的。

Jaskier抽离的时候，他听见自己发出一声受伤般的抱怨。

“安静，乖，我的小狼，下一次我会吸你直到你射在我嘴里。”Jaskier承诺，“如果你想的话，还可以早上用那个叫醒你。”

很快就会再次体验这个的想法让Geralt不禁眨眼。“你不需要这样的。”

“如果你对这个想法有兴趣，我会很高兴去做。”Jaskier发誓。

Geralt点了下头，看着Jaskier，“现在用手了吗？”他热切地问。他现在就好想操Jaskier啊。

“还记得那个洗澡油的味道吗？”Jaskier调笑道。他起身到包裹里翻找起来，回来的时候带着个小瓶，“想要你。”

Jaskier倾倒了一些油到他的鸡巴上，然后开始撸动，Geralt僵硬地坐着，因为这感觉简直太好了。然后Jaskier又一次骑在了他身上。一般来说Geralt的记忆力十分出色，但那天，Jaskier沉下身子坐到Geralt的鸡巴上以后的一切，在他脑中都只剩模糊的愉悦。

*

Geralt回忆着那晚，撸动到射出来，然后坠入了梦乡。对猎魔人，没有宿醉一说，所以他们，马上开始了训练，然后Geralt写下了Jaskier告诉他却没有好好解释的那些东西，列出一个单子。他们会把事情搞清楚，然后Jaskier会觉得他们很厉害的。以及，也许在搞清楚事情的过程中Geralt也可以搞清楚他自己可能喜欢哪些。

第二年春天

Jaskier站在讲演厅最前方，和他的学生们一样烦躁。这是最后一周课了，而他教的这一门也没有最终测试，只需要这一学期完成了任务就好。说实话，他已经呈递了所有人的成绩。今天，他不再拘泥于牛堡指望他教的东西，而更着重于教给学生们他在路上得到的实际经验。他们对此很感兴趣，但今天同时也是个完美的春日，他们想要出去冒险。

他也一样。啊该死他好想要他的猎魔人。他听见大厅里传来一阵骚动，便给他们摆了个脸色，“听着再十分钟，我们只需要再等十分钟就好了。”他已经为上路整理好了行囊。他估计，最多再有两小时他就能走在路上了。他试图讲解如何向醉酒的群众表演，而骚动持续着。

然后讲演厅的所有门都被甩得大开，门口站着Geralt和其他两人，全都有着伤疤和盔甲，他妈的好看死了——几乎有Geralt那么好看了。“你们好？”Jaskier问，全然震惊。

“好的，我们没能搞清楚所有事，所以你要回答我们的问题。”

“我会的？”Jaskier看着Geralt，他脸上是一副他从未见过的表情，“Geralt？”

“我想你了，”Geralt说，操，Jaskier不得不向后倚在讲桌上才不会因为脚软而散架。“我想我知道该怎么给人口活了，我整个冬天都在用瓶子练习。”

整个班级变得死一般沉寂。Jaskier的嘴张张合合，真切震惊。这是他人生第一次无话可说。

“玩刀，说真的啊操，那是什么啊？”额前发际呈倒三角形的那个开始扔接很多匕首，“这就是玩刀。我在拿刀玩，为什么会有人因为这个而性奋啊？”

“我承认，冬天绝大多数时候我都在试图搞清楚，叫某个人爹地为什么会让人性欲勃发，而我一头雾水。”脸上有巨大疤痕的那个说。

“我绝对可以展示给你看看，爹地。”人群中的一个女孩不怎么小声地说，Jaskier眼睁睁看着三个猎魔人的目光都转向了她。

“感谢你，我会学得很快的。”Eskel真挚地说。

“下课啦祝你们春夏愉快，”Jaskier大叫，“学生们请离开，猎魔人请留下。”他一直等到所有学生都涌出去，然后。“幸好我早已名声在外，否则你们这下绝对会把我的职业生涯毁个一干二净的。现在，告诉我这他妈怎么回事？顺便你们好啊，非常高兴认识你们。”猎魔人们简直是像风暴一样冲到了讲演厅前面，他不禁僵住。三个人全都砰地坐到了最前排的椅子上，盯着他。“什么鬼？”他问。

“我把那些事情也告诉了他们结果他们也不知道那些事情于是我们整个冬天不是在训练就是在尝试搞清楚这些事情，有些事我们搞懂了，有些还是没有，你要跟我们解释一下。”

“我会的？”Jaskier看着三个人，“等下你们两个也不知道这些性癖？”他看着两人摇头，“你们全都这么老了，游走过这片大陆，你们全都去过那么多妓院，怎么会不知道这些掌掴和捆绑这类最寻常的东西？”回答他的只有耸肩和狗狗眼。

“你是个老师现在也教人东西。玩精液到底是怎么个玩法？是能让Aiden回来的那种东西吗？”

“Aiden是哪位？”Jaskier问。

“没哪位，你滚开。”三个人同时说。

Jaskier摇了摇头。“说真的，我可不要坐在一间教室里教你们性爱和它美妙至极精彩绝伦的多样可能。”

“我们知道，我们也得上路奔波了，”Eskel说，“我们等着到冬天再见到你，去追求那些细节，但现在我们只有几个问题需要解答。”

Jaskier回答了他们的几个问题，他们都说期待冬天的课程，然后就离开了。“Geralt？”他什么都没来得及说因为Geralt当即开始亲吻他，Jaskier沉入了他的怀抱。“房间，我有的，”他抽离后艰难地说。“好。”Geralt说，“带我去。”

本来预计两小时能上路的，现在变成了四小时，然后Jaskier忆起了其他猎魔人古怪的自我介绍。“这个冬天？”Jaskier哼气，“咋地，我要到你们的秘密要塞去上性爱教程课了吗？”他因为这个想法大笑。

几个月后走在去Kaer Morhen的凶险路途上，他笑得少些了。

在看到巨大图书馆的一角被仔细布置成一个小小的操蛋自习室时，他更加笑不出来了。有他的Geralt——他已经在这个夏天学到了很多，但想要对他的兄弟们表示支持——Eskel，Lambert，还有一个他完全不认识的人。他倒是注意到Geralt和Eskel都向他频频侧目。“你好，我都不知道，除了Vesemir以外还有一只狼？”

“他谁也不是（He’s no one），你滚开。”Lambert怒吼。

“啊，Aiden，很高兴见到你。”

“猫学派猎魔人，这就是为什么那俩这么不安。Lambert的男友。大概吧。他找到我的时候颇有些有趣想法。”那个男人朝他笑，“我比他知道的多些，但你像是知道更多的那种人。”

“那是在礼貌地把我的吟游诗人叫做荡妇吗？”Geralt咆哮，整个人弹向了Aiden。

Jaskier就那么看着四个猎魔人开启了混战。他任由了一会儿，因为这还真挺火辣的，但他也不想要墨水泼得到处都是。他清了清嗓子。“我为那些能在课上最好好听讲的准备了性爱玩具哦。”他喊出声，打闹立刻停止了。他们都匆忙回到了自己的座位上。“现在呢，让我们从‘同意’开始。”他坐在桌旁，看着他们写下笔记，比任何一个学生的都多。这个冬天会非常有趣的，鉴于Geralt不停给他那种眼神，让他个人很是满意。

因为，他可能不仅仅带来了作为奖励品的玩具，也带了些私下个人用的。

等着瞧Geralt发现这点的时候吧。

END


End file.
